The present invention relates to an aspect ratio-improved television system compatible with conventional television systems.
In recent years, the development of an improved television system having a wide aspect screen has been expected. In particular, an aspect ratio improved television system compatible with conventional systems (the NTSC system, for example) has been required. In an aspect ratio-improved television system compatible with a conventional system, a conventional television receiver can receive-and-produce a television picture of an aspect ratio of 3:4, and an improved television receiver can receive-and-produce a television picture of wide aspect ratio, for example, a ratio of 9:16.
At present, many aspect ratio-improved television systems have been proposed. However, according to the proposed systems, the amount of video information is increased by expanding the aspect ratio and, thus, it is necessary to multiplex the increased video information into the current broadcast band of 6 MHz. Accordingly, the quality of picture tends to be deteriorate and conventional broadcasting equipment such as video processing equipment and TV transmitting equipment must be modified or revised. At present, therefore, there is no proposal that can be put into practical use.